


i love every moment i'm with you (jungyu)

by xmingsol



Series: svt prompts [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 01:29:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13893375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmingsol/pseuds/xmingsol
Summary: jun wants a new hairstyle.





	i love every moment i'm with you (jungyu)

**Author's Note:**

> title from: like that sun - day6  
> i enjoyed writing this! i know it's short and i'm sorry for that. there might be another jungyu fic down the line though :)

“Mingyu-ah! I thought you were taking this seriously,” Jun tries to sound upset, but he only laughs harder when Mingyu finishes gelling all of his hair back. “Oh, god, I’ve seen this person. I’m my grandpa! This is awful, Gyu, my head looks so big.” Jun keeps laughing and he can see Mingyu is trying his best to hold back his own.

 

Mingyu shakes his head, contemplating his boyfriend’s current look, hands on either one of Jun’s shoulders. “I don’t know, I’d still bang you,” he shrugs, grabbing the shampoo to wash the gel out of Jun’s hair.

 

Jun makes a face at him in the mirror. “Please don’t tell me you’re into older dudes. Like,  _ really _ old dudes.”

 

“No, I just think you always look good…” Mingyu trails off like he’s unaware he’s said anything, voice quiet while he searches for the comb that was here just a  _ second _ ago. 

 

Jun blushes and doesn’t say anything further on the topic, moving to kneel by the bath so Mingyu can wash his hair. “This interview is just really important to me, you know? I want to make a good impression.” Jun has to half-shout so Mingyu can hear him over the running water.

 

Mingyu tuts, massaging the shampoo into Jun’s scalp. Jun sighs, some of the stress seeming to leave him per Mingyu’s touch. “Since when are you nervous?” Mingyu waits until Jun’s hair is washed and half-dried with a towel to respond. “You’re always so confident in your abilities, as you should be,” Mingyu catches his gaze as he stands in front of him to blow dry his hair. “You don’t need a cooler hairstyle to get the job, Junnie. You’ll get it because you deserve it.” Mingyu sounds so sure of this, so sure that anything Jun wants he can just  _ have _ . 

 

It makes Jun want to kiss him. So, he does. Jun takes the blow dryer out of his boyfriend’s hand and sets it on the vanity behind him. Mingyu looks confused, tilting his head to the side slightly like a dog would. God, Jun loves him. He kisses him softly at first, a chaste press of lips against lips. Mingyu understands immediately, his hands finding their way back home to Jun’s waist. Right where they belong, Jun thinks. 

 

They make-out like that for a while, Mingyu leaning on the sink with Jun pressed against him, who seems so small in his arms despite the fact that they’re about the same height. Jun pulls away and plays with the hair at the nape of Mingyu’s neck. Mingyu shivers.

 

“You helped, thank you,” Jun whispers, holding Mingyu’s bangs back while he pushes himself up to kiss his forehead. He can feel how warm Mingyu is on his lips and it gives him a fuzzy feeling in his chest. 

 

Honestly, all Mingyu wants in life is his family to be happy and healthy, to one day become a cosmetologist, and to make sure Jun always feels loved. So, to hear from the boy himself that he  _ helped _ , that he could make everything just a little bit better… Well,  _ that _ makes his heart soar. To know that even though Jun will sometimes be scared and unsure, Mingyu can always take a little bit of the stress away. 

 

“Can I help some more?” Mingyu smirks, running one of his hands up Jun’s back to cup his jaw. 

 

Jun only rolls his eyes, separating himself from Mingyu and picking up the blow dryer, handing it to Mingyu. “Nope. Dry hair, make me dinner, and then  _ maybe _ I’ll let you,” Jun smiles, patting Mingyu’s head. 

 

Mingyu gives him pout, but takes the hair dryer anyway and does as he’s told. It’s not like he doesn’t enjoy it, though. Plus, Jun has really soft hair and makes the cutest sounds when you scratch just the right spot. 

 

Jun examines his hair after it’s dry, fingers picking and prodding at it until finally Mingyu grabs his wrist, turning Jun to face him. “You look incredible, Jun, and it’s not just because I cut it. I swear,” Mingyu chuckles, admiring his own work. 

 

Jun smiles, dragging Mingyu along behind him to their bedroom, saying, “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading :) some of the stuff i'm getting is new to me!! be gentle <3  
> 


End file.
